Sexo muggle a través de una Blackberry
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Las reuniones siempre son aburridas y Draco Malfoy le encuentra a su Blackberry una utilidad muy placentera... FIC ESCRITO PARA EL DRACOTHON 2012.
1. DRACO Y BLAISE

**Título:** Sexo muggle a través de una Blackberry

**Autora:** Fanfiker_Fanfinal

**Personaje:** Harry, Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Género:** General, humor

**Advertencias:** Slash, drarry (aunque hay otras parejas, así que si no eres capaz de soportarlo, mejor vete de aquí. No quiero causarte ningún trauma).

**Disclaimer:** iHarry Potter/i es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, iBloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc./i Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Nota:** Para Tsuki Black por sus hermosos comentarios y por compartir el Dracothon juntas. Espero que te guste y te alegre el día. Un abrazo.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: DRACO Y BLAISE**_

Últimamente, las reuniones en la empresa de papá eran tan aburridas que Blaise y yo nos quedábamos dormidos con los codos apoyados en la mesa, sobre los papeles, y luego teníamos que consultar todo en los pergaminos que nuestras plumas hechizadas habían recogido. Aquel día, sin embargo, el tiempo de la reunión fue extremadamente... ¿útil? ¿satisfactorio? Sí, me quedaré con esta palabra. Como tenía una Blackberry nueva que me había regalado y configurado Theodore, -color negro para ir a la par con mi atuendo-, me entretuve mandándole mensajes a algunos amigos, pero ellos o estaban trabajando o bien eran tan aburridos que prefería escuchar al señor director. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se posaron en un nombre: Harry Potter. ¿Yo tenía grabado en la agenda el teléfono de este idiota? No recuerdo haberlo grabado... pero los dedos me picaban cada vez más y no pude contenerme.

"Estúpido"

La Blackberry brilló al instante, como respuesta.

"¿Por qué me insultas?"

Puse los ojos en blanco, mientras Blaise, a mi lado, trataba de mirar una revista porno sin ser visto. Le deseé suerte.

"¿Eres Draco?"

Vaya, también a él le parecía extraño que hubiéramos intercambiado teléfonos.

"Uy, qué agudo, Potty."

"¿Por qué me escribes?"

Me desesperé. ¿Es que Potter no ha pasado la edad mental de los niños en la cual hacen preguntas sin parar?

"Porque me da la gana, ¿vale?"

"Debes estar muy aburrido, entonces"

Sonreí.

"Vale, me has pillado, estoy en una reunión soporífera. Creo que prefiero las clases de Historia de la Magia"

"Entonces es grave"

"¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar cazando tipos malos?"

"Hoy libro. Y me estoy haciendo una paja monumental"

Me sentí torpe, se me cayó la Blackberry y Blaise desvió la mirada, preguntándome en silencio qué ocurría. Le dije con un gesto claro que dejara esa revista y prestara atención, pero no me tomó en serio. La Blackberry volvió a brillar.

"¿Malfoy? ¿He dicho algo inadecuado?"

Me temblaron los dedos.

"¿Asustado, Malfoy?"

"No, sorprendido de tus modales. También debes estar aburrido si vas a hablar de sexo conmigo"

"La verdad es que sí lo estoy, y de todos modos, ¿qué haces con un aparato muggle? Creí que tu padre quemaba todo aquel objeto muggle que llegaba a tu casa".

"Ahora soy mayor y puedo tener lo que quiera"

"¿Y te decides por un móvil? Tus preferencias deben haber cambiado"

"Bueno, si el Niño que Vivió está haciéndose una paja en lugar de atrapar delincuentes, creo que tus preferencias debería revisarlas un psicomago"

"Libro hoy, Malfoy. Aunque me hago pajas todos los días"

"Eres un cerdo, Potter"

"Pues deja de hablar conmigo y presta atención a lo que diga papá"

"Papá no está aquí, solo veinte personas, el director y mi amigo Blaise, mirando una revista porno"

"Al menos él pasa el tiempo de forma lúdica"

Maldito Potter.

"Os presentaré para que tengáis orgías múltiples con mujeres de dudosa reputación".

"Putas, Malfoy. No, gracias, yo prefiero algo más masculino"

La Blackberry volvió al suelo. Creo yo que este aparato tiene algún romance con la gravedad. Blaise me volvió a mirar y entonces el director me preguntó algo sobre la expropiación de los bienes mágicos y cómo podría esto repercutir en nuestra sociedad y en los magos de renombre. Le respondí con toda la pulcritud de la que fui capaz y mis ojos volvieron a la pantallita.

"¿Sorprendido, Malfoy?"

"Bueno, ahora que sabes que la próxima vez que te vea miraré tu culo me puedes eliminar"

"¿Hola? ¿Te has rajado de verdad?"

Draco tecleó a toda prisa.

"Me han hecho una pregunta y como soy un buen mago con modales he tenido que responder"

"Uufff, te compadezco, seguro que tu amigo se lo está pasando mejor. ¿Por qué página va?"

"Ni lo sé ni me interesa"

"¿No te interesa? ¿No te interesa Zabini o las mujeres?"

"Ninguno"

Mierda. Potter debía estarse regodeando, porque había respondido sinceramente sin darme cuenta de que Potter no sabe este... pequeño detalle de mí. ¿Y si le he dado poder para que me torture?

"¿Te gustan las varitas?"

"Vete a la mierda"

"¿Quieres que hagamos cibersexo?"

Me irrité.

"¿Qué clase de enfermo querría tener sexo con una máquina?"

"Ah, veo que nunca pusiste atención en clase de Estudios Muggles"

"Esa clase era una pérdida de tiempo y en cuanto pude librarme de ella, lo hice."

Potter pareció parar de responder, pausa que aproveché para elevar la vista y otear un poco lo que escribía mi pluma en el pergamino. Ah, ahora estaban tocando el tema de las acciones muggles y cómo el lanzarlas al mercado podría beneficiarnos a nosotros. A mi lado, Blaise parecía completamente ensimismado admirando las posaderas de una brillante bruja vestida con un traje navideño.

"Malfoy, estoy desnudo, en mi cama, con las piernas estiradas y mi polla a punto de estallar"

Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo con la Blackberry y mis dedos, porque temblaban nerviosamente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? Miré a mi mejor amigo, en busca de ayuda, quizá Blaise supiera de eso.

—¡Chsst! Blaise... hay un tío que me dice que está desnudo en una cama.

—¿Es amigo tuyo? —susurró, y yo le dije que no, pero que habíamos estado conversando de algo normal. Tampoco quería parecer inseguro o desconocer ese tema, así que esperé su respuesta.

—Dile que le vas a tocar los pezones de forma ardiente —el rostro de Blaise parecía serio, salvo por una mueca de lascivia que yo no tomé a broma. Puse todo eso en el chat y la respuesta de Potter saltó como un torrente imprevisible.

"Estoy jadeando, tus manos son tan expertas que saben dónde tocarme. Dame tu lengua"

Tosí para desviar cualquier atención de cualquier persona de la sala en ese instante; como consecuencia, mi amigo me miró.

—Me dice que le dé la lengua.

—Pues hazlo, Draco —susurró él—. Síguele el juego. ¿Acaso tienes algo más interesante que hacer salvo esperar a que tu pluma termine de escribir el bodrio este que nos están soltando? Diviértete, hombre, el cibersexo no le hace daño a nadie.

Bien, creo que esa era toda la información que me iba a dar Blaise, teniendo en cuenta que no deberíamos estar hablando, en primer lugar; después, pasó la página de su revista y siguió contemplando jovencitas. Me armé de valor y escribí una letanía de tocamientos y chupadas poéticas ensalzadas con diversas palabrejas de sucio lenguaje.

"Oh... joder, Malfoy, me la estás poniendo dura"

Al parecer, Potter no tenía ninguna gana de ponerse poético y yo tenía cierta idea de lo que estaba haciendo mientras me escribía. El solo pensamiento de que ambos estuviéramos conectados en ese momento, teniendo esta inaudita conversación... también hizo que mi hombría se rebelara dentro del pantalón.

"Te follaría hasta que me dijeras basta"

"Y yo haría que te corrieras doscientas veces en una noche"

"Me gusta. Llámame y jadearé para ti, Malfoy. Hazlo"

Me levanté tan deprisa que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí, pero tuve el temple y el buen actuar de la familia de mi padre para llegar sin contratiempos hasta el baño y encerrarme en un cubículo.

Con dedos temblorosos, marqué la tecla de llamada, cuyo interlocutor pareció contestar a la velocidad de la luz.

—Creí que no lo harías. Te he subestimado.

—Corta el rollo y empieza, que no tengo mucho tiempo.

Al parecer, a Potter no hay que decirle las cosas dos veces, porque el muy enfermo enseguida se puso a jadear como una perra, mientras yo me bajaba los pantalones a toda prisa. Si pensaba que solo él iba a sacar provecho de la situación, se equivocaba.

—Quiero que digas mi nombre cuando te corras —avisó Potter, y dudé de que esa petición fuera a realizarse algún día. Sin embargo, no recuerdo mucho más salvo la acción de meneármela compulsivamente, mientras tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared, dando las gracias de que todo el cubículo estuviera cerrado.

Sin darme cuenta, al parecer, también yo jadeaba, porque Potter comenzó a decir incoherencias como "así, así... dame más... cómo me pones, Malfoy, etc". Lo grave fue que me estaba gustando; disfrutaba con sus jadeos y más aún, con el hecho de llamarme por mi apellido y que esta vez tuviera otra connotación salvaje que me estaba llevando al placer más increíble. Pansy me dijo una vez que si tuviera que quedarse soltera se pondría como una vaca de tomar tanto chocolate, porque ella dice que es el sustitutivo del sexo. En ese instante no hubiera cambiado ni la última versión de la escoba más potente en el mercado por ese momento con el cararajada. ¿Y qué fue lo peor? Lo peor de todo fue que Potter tuvo su pedido envuelto y todo: grité su nombre, no su apellido, cuando llegué al orgasmo. Y después me sentí bien, como si hubiera aliviado algo que llevara reteniendo dentro de mí. Me dieron ganas de llorar, pero que no se entere nadie, joder, que tengo una reputación.

La verdad es que agradecí el hecho de que Potter colgara el teléfono cuando ambos acabamos (creo que yo fui el segundo, y si no, prefiero pensar que sí, al menos conservaré mi dignidad en este recuerdo), porque hablar después de aquello hubiera sido demasiado perturbador. De hecho, me sentí torturado.

Naturalmente, volví a la reunión, pero ya no recuerdo nada más de ella salvo cuando Blaise y yo recogíamos nuestros pergaminos y carpetas de la sala.

—¿Qué tal ha ido tu sesión cibernética?

—No me ha gustado nada —dije, pero Blaise pilló la mentira.

—Si me dices la verdad a esta pregunta, no preguntaré quién ha sido.

Mi elección fue muy clara, y muy Slytherin. O eso creí.

—He tenido sexo con Harry Potter, ¿puedes imaginarte al peor amante del mundo en la cama? Pues así ha sido mi sesión.

Blaise sonrió y, pasándome de largo, se detuvo un solo instante para mirarme a los ojos:

—Claro, Draco, claro. Theodore me contó su increíble experiencia con él la semana pasada y me parece que por eso grabó el teléfono de Potter en tu Blackberry. Que tengas un buen día.

* * *

Continuará...

solo si os ha gustado.^^

* * *

_Reto#4_El torturador torturado_

_DRACOTHON 2012_


	2. DRACO Y THEO

**Título:** Sexo muggle a través de una Blackberry

**Autora:** Fanfiker_Fanfinal

**Personaje:** Harry, Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Advertencias:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, iBloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc./i Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Resumen:** Las reuniones siempre son aburridas y Draco Malfoy le encuentra a su blackberry una utilidad muy placentera... ha tenido sexo muggle con Harry Potter y le ha gustado.

**Notas:** Gracias mil por los comentarios. Como soy muy obediente, aquí está la conti. A los anónimos que no pude responderos, lo hago después del texto.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: DRACO Y THEO**_

El resto del día fue una mierda, ni siquiera volví a hablar a Blaise, y tampoco los siguientes tres días, me largué de copas con Pansy el viernes y la muy aguda supo que algo me ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? Llevas toda la noche de un borde…

Quería contarle que estaba cabreado: primero, mi amigo Theo me anima a usar un móvil muggle para comunicarme con él; después, tengo una experiencia de sexo cibernético muggle con Potter, y por último, Blaise, como buen amigo, me revela que la idea de incluir el teléfono del cararajada en mi Blackberry fue de Nott.

Pero no, no es buena idea contárselo porque las noticias corren demasiado rápido entre los Slytherin, sobre todo cuando son amigos, y más aún si ellos tratan de buscarte pareja.

—Blaise es un mierda —fue la conclusión.

—¿Y qué ha hecho ahora?

—Existir.

Pansy se rindió.

—Vale, Draco. No vas a contármelo. Lo he pillado, llevamos demasiados años soportándonos. Pero creí que la última vez me prometiste que ibas a estar menos irascible. Podrías haber heredado el carácter de tu madre.

Si Pansy supiera... todo el mundo cree que mi madre es una esposa completamente entregada, y no es mentira, pero las paredes de la mansión tiemblan cuando a mi padre se le ocurre hacer algo sin consultarle. No deberían subestimar la herencia Black.

—Será el estrés del negocio. Me iré de viaje este fin de semana, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—¿Vas a irte solo otra vez?

Es cierto que, como niño malcriado, mis viajes acompañados de mis amigos o padres habían sido memorables, pero ahora, por algún motivo, disfrutaba más de mi compañía.

—¿Es un problema?

—Bueno… no, Draco, pero…

—Voy a la playa.

La cara se le iluminó a la muy bruja.

—¿Por qué no vas con Theo? Creo que no tiene planes.

¿Es que pretende juntarnos, o qué?

Uff… en ocasiones hay palabras que deberían estar vetadas. O nombres. Pero, hasta donde yo sé, Theo es mi amigo y estos meses atrás hemos estado saliendo juntos de marcha para divertirnos. No me apetecía nada pasarme solo el fin de semana, salvo que tuviera otros divertimentos, y no iba a pedirle nada al idiota de Potter; digamos que enterarme de que antes había "metido" su polla en Nott me bajó toda la líbido.

Como ya dije, hablar con Pansy no fue buena idea, porque el sábado por la noche, mientras yo salía para disfrutar de una noche de juerga, una figura familiar se plantó en el hall de mi hotel.

—Theo… qué sorpresa.

—No podía dejar que vinieras solo. ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Pansy dice que estás volviéndote insociable otra vez —tomé nota en mi agenda mental de darle un rapapolvo a mi querida amiga.

—Bromeas, ¿tengo que aguantar a Blaise a diario y ahora también a ti en mis días libres? —mientras salía del hotel sin esperarlo, él me alcanzó.

—¿Algo que haya hecho mal? ¿No te gusta el color de tu Blackberry? —mis amigos siempre bromeaban acerca de lo pesado que podía ponerme si algo no era del color adecuado. Supongo que hay otras cosas importantes en la vida, pero como Malfoy, también le concedo valor a eso, por principios.

—Me gusta más de lo que quiero admitir y ese es el único halago que oirás de mí toda la noche.

—Bueno, ¿entonces, qué cazamos hoy? ¿Rubios o morenos?

Miré detenidamente al chico que me acompañaba; en los días de escuela no solíamos hablar demasiado, él siempre parecía querer mantenerse al margen de mi pandilla, pero nos hicimos mayores y descubrimos que nos entendíamos mejor de lo que creíamos, incluso que disfrutábamos viendo revistas de magos masculinos. Además, él no tenía ningún problema para ligar, era un chico apuesto, sin pluma y bastante inteligente. No solía tener polvos de forma indiscriminada con nadie, por eso, el hecho de saber que él y Potter se habían estado magreando por _wassap_ me cabreaba más aún. Empezaba a encontrar al auror bastante útil como para saber que uno de mis amigos ya se había fijado en él. Y, además, jugaba con ventaja: seguramente, dicho auror le había solicitado alguna cita, y, para mi mala suerte, Theo es de los pocos Slytherins que no se metió con él en Hogwarts, así que, ¿qué probabilidad había de que se quedase conmigo teniéndole a él? Una probabilidad mínima e infructuosa, pero que le den por culo a Potter. Él se lo pierde. Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie y por eso corté cualquier comunicación con él en cuanto me enteré de su promiscuidad.

En Brighton es prácticamente imposible irte al hotel solo; hay de todo, para todos los gustos y matices. Comencé a fijarme en tipos altos y castaños, porque, sobre todo, no quería a ningún moreno que me recordara a ese idiota, pero, al parecer, Theo tuvo más suerte que yo, y el tipo se fue con él al cuarto oscuro. Se me acercaron algunos mientras me tomaba mi mojito -una bebida muggle que he empezado a apreciar-, y entonces me di cuenta de que algo brillaba junto a la bebida aún sin terminar de Theo: era su móvil y acababa de recibir un mensaje.

"¿Encontraste a Draco?"

Oh, mi querida amiga Pansy confesando su autoría del crimen. Decidí dejarla un poco con la miel en los labios y, unos minutos después respondí desde el móvil de Theo:

"Claro que sí. Ahora estamos en un bar lleno de tíos que exudan sex-appeal y me vas a perdonar, uno acaba de echarme el lazo"

"jajaja, disfruta, tonto y olvida al auror de una vez"

¿Alguna vez has oído ese estúpido refrán muggle que dice "no preguntes si no quieres respuesta"? Bueno, pues así me sentí. Al parecer, Nott tenía cierta predilección por un auror en potencia, Pansy sabía quién era y creo que yo me estaba haciendo una ligera idea. Uno no tiene aleatoriamente sexo cibernético con cualquiera como quien come pastel de Yorkshire. Un maquiavélico plan se comenzó a formar en mi mente: Nott se había ido con el tío bueno, pero me había dejado su móvil, aparato muggle que, en ese instante estaba encontrando muy divertido, y que mi querido amigo me prestaría durante unos minutos, o lo que tardara en correrse. Tenía poco tiempo, Theo no suele entretenerse en preliminares. Con las teclas, busqué rápidamente el nombre de ese auror y le mandé una misiva inmediata por el programita de las narices.

"Estoy cachondo"

Claro, conciso y sin lugar a dudas, y sin embargo la respuesta se hizo esperar.

"Hola, (dibujo incomprensible)"

Analicé la respuesta: si había respondido, no estaba tan ocupado; al menos, no estaría follando, si no, habría pasado por alto el mensaje. Alargué mis dedos, gloria de la humanidad mágica, para responder, insistiendo. Pero, ¿qué debería decir? ¿Debería llamarle Potter o Harry? Con cualquiera de los dos nombres podría cagarla; no sé en qué términos estaba Theo con él; si le llamaba Potter y habían tenido algo más que escarceos cibernéticos, sonaría un poco raro; si lo llamaba Harry, quizá fuera demasiado familiar.

"Vamos, auror, te necesito esta noche"

Al parecer nada mejor como un buen sinónimo de "héroe" o algo así.

"Está bien, espera unos minutos y estaré contigo"

"Ve quitándote la ropa"

Algo en mí se infló; de repente, ver a tíos exudando sex-appeal y ejecutando danzas morbosas para mis ojos no era tan atrayente como molestar al Gryffindor, sobre todo cuando estaba utilizando otra identidad.

"¿Dónde estás?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Piensa venir?

"Estoy en un pub, lleno de gente"

"Debes estar muy aburrido"

Mierda, esa frase la he oído antes. Menos mal que es Harry Potter y resulta bastante tarado para darse cuenta de nada.

"Te he mentido, estoy solo, en mi cuarto, y cachondo"

"Eso está mejor. Quítate los pantalones"

¿Qué se supone que responde uno? ¿Ya los tengo quitados? Menos mal que tengo inventiva.

"Mis calzoncillos están mojados"

"Oh, joder, Nott, ¿qué más llevas?"

Sentí un pequeño impulso: si se trataban por el apellido no podrían haber llegado tan lejos... ¿no?

Claro que Potter sería muy malo en la cama.

"Esa camisa negra que tanto te gusta"

Al parecer, Potter tampoco razona cuando se trata de sexo.

"Mmmm... quítatela"

"Ya sabes que es de seda y me roza los pezones. Tócamelos, auror"

"Están tan duros como siempre. Me gustan. Me estoy masturbando pensando en ellos"

Y ahora quiero pegar a mi amigo... así que tus pezones están duros... y Potter, al parecer, sueña con ellos. Empiezo a experimentar lo que les ocurría a los ingredientes de Finnigan en clase de pociones.

"Deja que lo haga yo. Sabes que tengo una lengua talentosa"

Como ocurrió la última vez, me pareció que debería escaparme a algún sitio: mi erección era evidente y entre tanto tío corría el peligro de ser arrastrado al cuarto oscuro. Y esa noche era tan patética, que prefería encerrarme en el baño con un móvil muggle. Así lo hice, dejando dinero para nuestras bebidas. En el baño, la música no taladraba los oídos y mis tímpanos parecieron agradecerlo. De todos modos, era la mejor idea, porque si Theo volvía y me encontraba con su Blackberry de color blanco en la mano, quizá diera por terminada nuestra amistad: éramos muy respetuosos con nuestras propiedades, pero claro, él aún no ha proclamado al auror como suyo, por lo que puedo poner mis garras sobre él. Solo por fastidiarle.

"Tengo mi dedo entrando y saliendo de mí, Nott. Más te vale poner algo decente o terminaré yo solo"

"Yo añado dos dedos más, auror. Eres un poco vicioso y al parecer no aprendes"

"aaaah"

Dejé el móvil sobre la tapa del váter para poder bajarme los pantalones y la ropa interior. Luego, puse mi mano a trabajar.

"Estoy frotando nuestras erecciones, Nott, como a ti te gusta"

Tomé nota.

"Sabes que sí, y... estoy a punto, voy a follarte como deseas, Potter"

"aaaah, por favor"

No aguantaría mucho más. Imaginaba a Potter con el traje de auror puesto, suplicándome que lo follara y luego lo imaginé desnudo volviéndome a suplicar. Con esa jodida boca suya abierta y restregándose sobre las sábanas. Aquella imagen me llevó al final.

La pantalla parpadeó.

"Vosotros los slytherins sois tan ardientes. Sois jodidamente buenos con las palabras"

¿Y ese repentino halago? Mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa de suficiencia y estuve tentado de responderle como Draco, pero aún no había terminado mi actuación.

"¿Vosotros? ¿A quién más te has tirado, pervertido?"

Creo que se podía adivinar cierta indignación en mi pregunta.

"¿Tú crees que alguien más de tu casa estaría dispuesto a tener sexo conmigo?"

"Creo que eres tú quien desea tirarse a medio Slytherin, auror. Has demostrado ser realmente vicioso"

"No hay muchos magos gays en la comunidad mágica y al parecer Slytherin sí ofrece esta posibilidad"

"No mientas, ya te la cascabas pensando en tus duelos con Malfoy en Hogwarts"

La pantalla tardó en parpadear, pero el idiota respondió:

"¿En serio? Exactamente, ¿qué idea tienes tú de mí? "

"Te gustaba el profesor Snape"

"jajajaja, me rindo contigo, estás chalado"

"Un chalado que te gusta"

"(dibujo incomprensible)"

Espera... me está sacando la lengua. Y espera otro poco. ¡Este idiota está flirteando con Theo, y no conmigo!

* * *

De acuerdo, no había calibrado las consecuencias, lo había tomado como un divertimento del momento, pero allí estaba Nott, una semana después de nuestra escapada a la playa, con la Blackberry en la mano, con cierto signo acusador en su rostro.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué Harry Potter está insistiendo en pedirme una cita?

Parpadeé, confuso. Pero Theo, como Blaise, es de las pocas personas a quien estar en Malfoy Manor no parece imponerles lo más mínimo.

—¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Desde cuándo me has visto con ese idiota en otros términos que no sean sangrientos o vengativos?

Theo se acercó, realmente enfadado.

—Probablemente no lo estés, pero no pierdo de vista mi Blackberry, y eso me lleva a la conclusión que la única vez que lo hice fue cuando aquel rubio me llevó al cuarto oscuro y yo tuve sexo y tú no.

—No sangres, Theo. No tuve sexo porque no me dio la gana.

—Deja el teatro, Draco. Estás completa y absolutamente colado por el Gryffindor heroico desde Hogwarts —lo miré con desprecio y algo de sorpresa—. Quizá ni tú mismo lo sepas, pero así es. Por eso puse su teléfono en tu Blackberry cuando te la configuré. ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él a través de tu identidad, sin suplantar la de nadie?

—No seas estúpido.

Yo me había asegurado de borrar la conversación. Claro que sí, no había dejado evidencias de ningún tipo, salvo que el auror le hubiera dicho algo de la otra noche...

Theo se guardó su móvil y se cruzó de brazos, y por alguna razón su imagen resultó intimidante.

—Creo que esta conversación ha llegado a su fin. Si no quieres que sea yo quien le hable de ti al auror Potter, será mejor que lo hagas en el plazo de una semana.

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en mi rostro.

—¿Amenazando, Nott? No es tu estilo...

—Bueno, no, es más el tuyo, y, sinceramente, prefiero que vuelvas a ser el capullo que eras cuando estabas en Hogwarts si eso va a sacarte de la inapetencia e idiotez en la que estás porque no follas.

Ahora sí me molesté.

—¿Que no follo? Bueno, Nott, podría contar más amantes en mi currículum que tú, así que no deberías hablar con la boca tan grande.

Theo sonrió. En serio, si no fuera mi amigo ya me habría fijado en él. Tiene un brillo espectacular cuando su cerebro se pone astuto.

—¿Cuánta gente conoces que folla con cualquiera y sigue siendo feliz? ¿Cuánta?

—Blaise Zabini, Andrea Pucet, Daphne Greengrass, ¿quieres más ejemplos?

—No me jodas, esa gente es promiscua por naturaleza. Hasta sus padres recibieron una lechuza como advertencia el mismo día de su nacimiento, para prepararlos.

—¿Ahora defiendes la monogamia? —nos miramos, retadores. Me estaba sacando de quicio.

—Una semana, Draco. Por cierto, tienes que saber que él y yo hemos tenido sexo. Del de verdad. Hasta luego.

El muy gilipollas anduvo hacia la red flú de la sala y desapareció entre llamas verdes. Una oleada de rabia me recorrió por dentro. Recordé nuestra conversación a través del móvil de Theo. No le llamaba auror por respeto, sino porque le daba morbo. Odié a Theodore Nott y odié aún más al imbécil de Harry Potter.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Respuesta a los geniales anónimos:

Gata89: Todos sabemos que Harry hubiera estado a gusto en Slytherin. Pero él tenía demasiado miedo para reconocerlo. Y sí, Blaise tiene el récord de promiscuo mundial. Gracias por tu comentario. Un abrazo.

Flororstarhotmail: Hola, flor. Dime qué recuerdos tan agradables te trae el fic. Me ha entrado curiosidad. ^^

BellatrixLestrange: Uh, uh, gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado este también. Besos.

Keira potter: ¡Gracias! Me esfuerzo mucho escribiendo y siempre es agradable tener lectoras como tú. Un abrazo.


	3. DRACO Y HARRY

**Título:** Sexo muggle a través de una Blackberry

**Autora:** Fanfiker_Fanfinal

**Personaje:** Harry, Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Advertencias:** Slash! Síiiiiiii, por fin se ven cara a cara.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, iBloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc./i Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Resumen: **Las reuniones siempre son aburridas y Draco Malfoy le encuentra a su Blackberry una utilidad muy placentera. Ha tenido sexo cibernético con Potter y ahora quiere ir más allá. Al parecer, comienza a encontrar interesantes ciertos objetos muggles...

**Notas:** Gracias mil por los comentarios. Me animan a seguir.

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 3: DRACO Y HARRY_**

No suelo seguir los ultimátums de mis compañeros, y menos cuando me amenazan claramente, pero quizá, y aunque me pesara reconocerlo, Theo tenía razón. Había estado alimentando una difícil obsesión desde Hogwarts, ocultándosela a mis padres, a mis amigos, incluso a mí mismo. Y saber que el héroe suicida estaba en mi equipo me causaba aún más ganas de molestarlo. Y de follarlo, para qué nos vamos a engañar. ¿Y qué hace uno cuando sabe que no tiene opciones pero quiere restregarle al otro lo que se está perdiendo? Había estado trasteando con la Blackberry: tenía una opción de hacer fotos muggles y eso activó mi mente perversa: me desnudé, puse mi mejor pose guarra con las piernas abiertas y me agarré el capullo con decisión. Después apreté al botón e inmortalicé dicha obra de arte. Luego, busqué el teléfono de Potter, y le di a enviar. Y esperé.

Lástima que no pudiera ver su cara en ese momento. Seguro que estaba completa y absolutamente anonadado de que yo le estuviera enviando cosas muggles a través de objetos muggles. Y si el jodido auror me respondía con una fotografía en los mismos términos, "El Profeta" se haría de oro y la comunidad mágica no hablaría de otra cosa. Solo que entonces no lo haría, porque no me apetecía que otros se la estuvieran meneando con una foto dirigida a mí. No es porque fuera de San Potter. La respuesta no llegó hasta la noche, y, sinceramente, jamás me la habría esperado: él me había enviado otro archivo, pero no era una foto, porque no me dejaba verla; era un archivo extraño, pero igualmente pulsé en "descargar". Esperaba que ese imbécil no me mandara un virus. Cuando el canto de gloriosos jadeos con la voz de Potter mientras se masturbaba llenó mi cuarto, coronados por un "Malfoy" final, tuve una erección sin tocarme. Entonces pensé muy cuidadosamente: no podía subestimar al auror. No podía chantajearlo con eso, y el jodido material era muy bueno para hacerse pajas; no llegaba a la altura de la foto que yo le había mandado, pero, mierda... ese imbécil había conseguido su objetivo. Era como una antigua guerra: yo provocaba, él respondía. Solo que hablábamos de palabras mayores. Ahora jugábamos con el sexo.

* * *

—Blaise —le pregunté a mi amigo dos días después, luciendo agotado porque tuve que tomar una poción para dormir—, necesito tu mente desequilibrada para que pienses y me digas qué harías si quisieras sorprender a alguien, sexualmente hablando.

Mi amigo me miró y sonrió, le encantaba que le hiciera mención a su especial perversión. Se había tirado a cuatro tías diferentes el fin de semana, pronto la comunidad mágica tendría que lamentar en cuanto hubiera hijos ilegítimos correteando por ahí, sospechosamente oscuros.

—Que no sea el cibersexo, claro. ¿Acaso has llegado más allá con Potter?

—Deja el sermón, no te pega. Eso es más de Nott; habla o calla para siempre. Tenemos media hora hasta que volvamos a trabajar y dudo que tu cerebro esté en plena forma después de tu fin de semana.

—Pansy tiene razón, estás celoso de mis noches tórridas. Vale, vale, ya te ayudo. Yo uso mucho la cámara web.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Bueno, digamos que necesitas un ordenador. Luego, hay una cámara insertada en una pequeña bola que te muestra a ti a través de otro ordenador. Puedes desnudarte, hacerte una paja, ¿necesitas más datos concretos, o tu tradicional cerebro puede llegar a elucubrar alguna idea?

—Claro que puede. ¿Y cuál es la gracia?

—La gracia es que te están viendo en directo. Hagas lo que hagas. Yo que tú ensayaría antes, por si la cagaras.

Le sonreí como si fuera idiota. Como si un Malfoy necesitara ensayar nada.

Maldita tecnología muggle, joder. ¿Por qué se considera a un mago moderno cuando adopta las horribles costumbres de los muggles?

—Bueno, ¿cuándo me puedo pasar por tu casa? No pensarás que vaya a comprar algo así, tú me lo prestarás.

Blaise abrió sus ojos color castaño que hacían juego con su piel y que, al parecer, eran la delicia de muchas brujas (junto a algún aparato más grande de lo normal) y se inclinó hacia mí:

—Sea quien sea tu agraciado cliente, si no lo ha hecho ya, irá pronto a San Mungo por un ataque al ver que el gran Draco Malfoy está utilizando tecnología muggle para seducir. Salvo que no sepa quién eres.

—No voy a contarte nada, dime cuándo puedo pasarme por tu casa, no quisiera tener que pillarte de alguna forma indecente.

—Nada te gustaría más, no lo niegues —dijo mi amigo. Disfrutaba molestándome desde que se había enterado de mi homosexualidad, pero realmente estaba frustrado porque yo no había tratado de ligármelo.

—Vale, pasaré después de cenar. Por red flú, déjala abierta.

Así, gracias a Blaise tuve frente a mí la cámara web, donde, después de haberme asegurado a través de un mensaje de que el auror tenía cámara web instalada en su ordenador, pude pasar al siguiente asalto: sin embargo, se me hizo demasiado. El problema estaba en que Potter también me veía, y que incluso me oía, cuando yo pensé que la única forma de hacerlo sería él viéndome a mí y volviéndose loco, pero Blaise comentó que las cosas no funcionaban así, que para dar había que recibir y blablablá; chorradas de las que enseguida desconecté porque no me interesaban: quedaban solo diez minutos para la hora acordada, pero me sentía extrañamente acobardado. El mundo muggle no era mi terreno, y se supone que era yo quien iba a seducirle, ¿cómo podría hacer algo así? En cuanto lo viera frente a mí me cagaría en los pantalones. Corrección: me mearía. No le daría al Gryffindor tal honor. Deberíamos haber tomado un té antes, solo para asegurarme de que tuviera algún punto flojo, y atacar por ahí. ¿Cómo haces sexo con un conocido a través de internet? Mi mente me decía que cada vez estaba más perturbado, porque si realmente deseaba a Potter, debería ponerme frente a él y decírselo. Solo que Draco Malfoy no va detrás de nadie. Draco Malfoy actúa en la sombra, serpentea, muestra sus armas, y cuando ya sabe que el otro está obnubilado por él, lo ataca. Por fortuna, Harry Potter no parecía más seguro que yo; ver su cara allí, en el televisor, con sus gafas, con una sonrisa tímida y saludándome, me convenció de que estábamos locos, de que todo se nos había escapado de las manos y de que, de alguna forma, no éramos dueños de aquella locura.

—Hola, Malfoy.

—Potter.

Ninguno de los dos supimos qué decir después. No era una conversación normal teniendo en cuenta la situación. Era como abrirse paso en una pista de hielo.

—¿Quieres... quieres que me desnude? —preguntó, abochornado.

—Me da igual, solo quiero que mires —había decidido que sería un espectáculo para él y aparenté indiferencia. Asintió, bastante sumiso, y esperó. Le vi tragar nerviosamente, y puse música. Entonces, para mí, el ordenador, la cámara web y todo objeto muggle que me conectaban con él, dejaron de existir. Me concentré en la música; llevaba ropa de cuero que Blaise me había dejado prestada. Era toda negra y contrastaba con mi piel pálida y mi cabello rubio rozándome los hombros. No era la primera vez que hacía un estriptease, y me aproveché de eso. Una vez, se lo hice a una chica y ella estuvo adorándome durante meses; pero no cuajó. Solo quería impresionarla para cierto favor que me debía, lo conseguí y fin de la historia. Ignoraba si al Auror Potter le gustaba el cuero, pero, al parecer, podría haberme vestido de calamar gigante y él tendría ese mismo gesto de todos modos. A pesar de no mirarlo, de no estar frente a frente como personas, sentía sus ojos taladrándome. Cuando me quité la chaqueta y la arrojé a un lado; cuando moví mis caderas dándole una completa visión de mi espalda desnuda; cuando me quité los pantalones quedándome en tanga. No iba a mostrarle mi cuerpo íntegramente desnudo; quería ser erótico, sugerente, no vulgar. Tentarle con la mercancía.

Traté de copiar a algunos go-go's de la noche añadiendo siempre mi toque especial. Me contoneé ante el televisor, mientras podía oír la respiración entrecortada del Gryffindor; no decía nada, ignoraba si estaba meneándosela o no, pero que lo estaba disfrutando, no me cabía duda. Terminé con mi espectáculo, eché de menos los aplausos, pero cuando miré hacia la pantalla, el auror ya no estaba. Podía ver su cuarto vacío desde la ventanita que me mostraba aquel aparato, pero nada más. Potter no parecía haber esperado a que yo terminara, quizá le dio demasiada vergüenza cascársela frente a su enemigo de Hogwarts. Quizá había ido al baño. Así que cerré la ventanita antes de que volviera.

Me vestí y salí del cuarto. Me encontré entonces con Blaise, que llevaba un vaso de alcohol en la mano. Me miró sonriente.

—¿Ha funcionado? Te he dejado mis mejores galas, Draco.

—No las he desaprovechado. Las lavé con la varita, están listas para tu próxima perversión. Gracias por todo, eres un buen amigo —le palmeé el hombro en señal de agradecimiento—. Me marcho.

—Me parece que no —dijo, bloqueándome el paso. Lo miré detenidamente: tenía un gesto extraño. Espero que no fuese a decirme que me había visto de alguna forma, o que conocía mi más terrible secreto.

—¿Perdona?

—No puedes irte. Tienes visita en el salón. Me tienes que contar, Draco. Os dejaré solos.

¿Visita? ¿Quién demonios venía a buscarme? Seguro que era Theo, aunque Blaise no me miraría de ese modo si así fuera. Parecía como si... como si gozara la situación. Entonces me empezó a golpetear el corazón en el pecho. No. No podía ser él. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras para entrar en el salón de Blaise y entonces, unos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, chocaron con mi mirada gris: Harry Potter, vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba cuando lo había visto a través del ordenador: camiseta beige y pantalones de algodón negros. Había venido a verme. O quizá no solo a verme: estaba incluso empalmado.

Nos estudiamos, frente a frente, bajo la luz tenue del salón de Blaise. Allí estaba mi conquista, frente a mí, los dos en terreno neutral, mirándonos fijamente, como si quisiéramos asegurarnos de que ninguno pudiera desaparecer; porque todo lo compartido había sido demasiado impersonal, pero excitante al mismo tiempo. Obviamente, era él quien debía explicarse.

—Malfoy...

Su voz aún temblaba, y era ligeramente ronca. Me recorrió de arriba abajo, visiblemente decepcionado porque estuviera vestido.

—Potter, ¿se te ofrece algo?

Por un momento creí que saltaría y me atraparía, que me comería, me sentía como el animal huidizo frente al depredador. Patético.

—Um. ¿Quieres... venir a mi casa? Quiero invitarte a cenar.

No pude evitar la carcajada. Es que, habíamos estado masturbándonos por teléfono, diciéndonos cosas guarras por el móvil y ahora el héroe salía con algo totalmente inesperado: quería comportarse de forma decente. ¿Quién lo entiende?

—Ya. Disculpa si he venido en mal momento.

Debería alegrarme. Debería llenarme el pecho totalmente ante su humillación, mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa sardónica ante él. Pero, por algún motivo, no quería que se fuera. Uno tiene que tener muchas agallas para venir a verte después de haberte visto sin ropa frente a una pantalla.

—Espera, Potty —el moreno se giró, curioso. Tuve que contener mi propia urgencia de saltar sobre él, pero en su lugar solo me detuve a mirar el bulto que sobresalía de su entrepierna.

—Ha sido culpa tuya —dijo, medio sonriendo, al seguir mi mirada. El estómago pareció subir hasta la glotis. Supe que, si en ese instante, me agachaba y me hacía cargo de su erección, le tendría a mi merced. Y creo que, por algún motivo, el auror había venido aquí para ver si colaba. Pero yo tenía otras preguntas.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

Harry… joder… una mirada a su entrepierna y mi mente ya se empeñaba en tutearlo. Potter pareció algo abochornado por algún motivo, pero respondió:

—Tengo mis fuentes —le miré, se sonrojó y entonces casé las piezas.

—Demonios, Potter, ¿tienes el teléfono de Blaise también en tu Blackberry? —de repente, en mi mente se formó la imagen del auror teniendo sexo con mi amigo hetero y me enfurecí—, ¿a cuántos slytherin te has tirado?

Para mi sorpresa, el auror respondió:

—Solo ha sido cibersexo.

—Ah. Y conmigo es diferente.

—Sí.Ven —dijo, tironeándome del brazo—. Vamos a mi casa. O a la tuya. Necesito hablar contigo.

Parpadeé, confuso. ¿Necesita hablar conmigo? ¿Qué tal si le pregunta al pequeño amigo que le hincha el pantalón? ¿Y por qué de repente quiere hablar ahora, justo en el momento menos apropiado?

—¿No crees que has escogido un mal momento para hablar?

—Vale, Malfoy. Solo dime una cosa: necesito saber… si esto lo has hecho para burlarte —su brazo se apartó de mí.

—Creo que fuiste tú quien empezó a decirme que estaba cachondo y que quería tener sexo conmigo.

—Sí, sí, por eso quiero hablarte —se revolvió el cabello y encima me pareció sensual—. Es que… al principio lo hice porque pensé que no ibas a ser capaz de seguirme la broma. Pero después… cuando me enviaste esa foto, yo…

—¿Tú…? —casi estaba disfrutando de su incomodidad. He aquí, el gran Harry Potter, completamente balbuceante ante mí. Resultaba, cuanto menos, chistoso.

—Pensé que quizá sentías algo por mí y… —elevó la mirada con cierta culpabilidad, lo que le dio el aspecto de un niño que había hecho algo malo—, eso estaba bien porque yo también empezaba a sentir algo por ti y hoy… joder, Malfoy, dime si todo es una broma y si es así me iré con viento fresco.

No pude retener la carcajada.

—¿Con viento fresco?

—Es un refrán muggle. Significa que te dejo en paz, así te puedes buscar otros amantes dignos de ti.

Me acerqué a él, ofendido.

—Escucha, Potter: que sea la última vez que tú decides quién es digno para mí.

A continuación le cogí del brazo y nos aparecí en Malfoy Manor. Debíamos estar en la última planta, en algún cuarto vacío de invitados, pero no me esforcé en mirar nada, sobre todo porque al aparecernos, el inútil de Potter tropezó conmigo y me tiró al suelo. Aterricé sobre la moqueta, sentí el corazón desbocado, mientras sus ojos me miraban a través de esas gafas, con su cuerpo sobre mí; también sentí mi pierna golpeada, pero sobre todo, sentí algo más.

—Potter, se me está clavando tu varita —le dije, añadiendo una sonrisa lasciva. El auror pareció animarse, de repente se dilataron sus pupilas y admitió:

—No es mi varita —y tuvo la osadía de frotarse conmigo. Y yo tuve la desfachatez de jadear. Y entonces, me olvidé de dónde estaba; el sitio, el lugar, mis amigos, los episodios anteriores, de repente tuve un momento auténtico: agarré al auror por la nuca y lo acerqué más, abriendo ligeramente los labios, pero manteniéndole a distancia, como si quisiera tentarlo. Sentí crecer algo en mi entrepierna, pero no era yo: el Gryffindor estaba excitado. Una vez que estuve seguro, con aquel simple toque, de que estaba completa y absolutamente a mi merced, usé toda mi fuerza para girarlo e intercambiar posiciones: Potter pareció confuso, intuyendo que, quizá, aquella era una señal para mostrarle una barrera; al parecer, todo ese arrojo que tenía con los malos, se desvirtuaba simplemente a favor de su amante: Potter era pasivo; qué interesante. Y supe que no había motivos para charlar tanto con mi cabeza. Alcé sus brazos para contemplarle bien, con el corazón todavía agitado; el auror parecía una perra en celo, suplicando que lo follaran con la mirada.

—Te has puesto muy cachondo, ¿no, Potty? Mi número te excitó más de lo que quieres reconocer y ahora... ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

En lugar de responderme ácidamente, gimió y se frotó de nuevo contra mi entrepierna en un espectacular arranque de fuerza, a pesar de todo mi peso encima. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo lo tenía sujeto: estaba disfrutando viéndole retorcerse.

—Oh, joder, hazlo ya, Malfoy. Me la pones lo sabes.

Pero yo, muy digno, me acerqué a él y le dije, rozándole la oreja:

—Creí que querías cenar conmigo...

—Prefiero pasar directamente al postre —los ojos del imbécil brillaban. Y su boca estaba abierta, con los labios rojos, preparados para recibirme. Y entonces me acordé del gilipollas de Theo y de que yo iba a poner las manos sobre su querido auror. Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos besándonos como locos. Giramos por el espacio, mandando cosas al suelo y rompiendo lámparas, como si fuéramos peonzas desbocadas. En cierto modo, retozar con él en el suelo me resultaba vagamente familiar porque en Hogwarts ya lo habíamos hecho otras veces; sin embargo, en algún momento de nuestros giros nos habíamos ido quitando la ropa y la experiencia había pasado a ser muy interesante. Después, no tuvimos más remedio que parar para respirar. Él estaba sobre mí, con su nido de ratas alborotado. Eché un vistazo a su cuerpo, le toqué con delicadeza el pecho, descubriendo que Potter estaba bastante cachas, quizá debido a esos entrenamientos de aurores. Además, su piel estaba muy caliente: pareciera que fuera a combustionarse en cualquier momento. Él me acarició los labios con adoración, y mi corazón siguió bombeando aún más rápidamente.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo una voz, hablando sin permiso. Al parecer, era la mía. Mi sentido común se estaba desvaneciendo.

Pero Potter me impidió incorporarme.

—No. Si me froto contigo una vez más, voy a terminar. El suelo es cómodo, fóllame aquí.

Estoy seguro de que elevé las cejas, sorprendido. De repente, hacerle caso a Potter era una buena idea. De cualquier modo, me convenció depositando un beso en la frente y se giró para dejarme salir. Luego convocó su varita y comenzó a prepararse frente a mí con algún hechizo lubricador.

—Quién iba a decir que estuvieras tan ansioso —bromeé, y él sonrió como respuesta. Pero, probablemente, aunque Potter me estuviera rogando, yo trataba de aguantar mientras miraba. Después, Potter cambió la postura, poniéndose a cuatro patas, permitiéndome contemplar su magnífico trasero. Ponerte de espaldas frente a un slytherin puede ser muy peligroso. Podría dejarlo ahí, con el culo abierto para mí, e irme. Pero le deseaba tanto y... su repentina confianza me dejó algo trastocado que no tuve tiempo para pensar nada más. Una vez estuve dentro de él, todo dejó de tener sentido salvo ese instante. Agarré las caderas del Gryffindor, cuyo cuerpo, aún trémulo y sudoroso, se movía junto al mío. Estaba caliente, apretado y jadeaba mi nombre. Recuerdo las marcas que le dejé en la cadera mientras lo embestía.

—Sí, sí, sí, Malfoy... mmmm... más, más...

Sus brazos temblaban, y pareció apoyar los antebrazos sobre la moqueta, en un intento de recobrar fuerzas, o qué sé yo. El culo de Potter estaba abierto para mí y no quería pensar nada más. Era una suerte que todo Malfoy Manor tuviera hechizos de insonorización porque ese auror no paraba de jadear. Me aproveché y le mordí en todas partes. Si tenía la desfachatez de verse después con Theo, que mi amigo viera que no tenía nada que hacer.

Las embestidas fueron tan intensas, y los jadeos tan característicos... fue como si estuviera viviendo una película muggle en formato real. Me excitaba tan solo pensando en lo que nos habíamos estado intercambiando esas semanas, material que nos había dejado aproximarnos, eliminando cualquier prejuicio que tuviera él hacia mí o yo hacia él. De repente, todo parecía tan perfecto... como si algo que nos hubiera estado reteniendo se hubiera liberado. Y de qué forma. Así que, cuando llegó el orgasmo llegó también un tremendo sueño. Solo recuerdo ponerle el brazo sobre el estómago, para asegurarme de que no huyera. Pero oh, Merlín, cuando desperté, desnudo y pegajoso, mi espalda dolía de haber dormido toda la noche en el suelo. Y, además, él no estaba. Me levanté, me vestí. No estaba. ¿Cómo había salido de casa? ¿Acaso buscó una red flú inmediatamente después de haber terminado? Sé que no, sé que estuvimos juntos durmiendo, pero no recuerdo el momento en el que se marchó. ¿Y si me había obliviateado? No, todavía recordaba todo. Me incorporé: ¿y si aquel no había sido Potter? ¿Y si había sido algún baboso que me ligué alguna noche, usando multijugos? ¿Y si... y si todo había sido un sueño? Necesitaba hablar con el auror inmediatamente.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO Y ÚLTIMO EPISODIO._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. HARRY Y THEO

**Título:** Sexo muggle a través de una blackberry

**Autora:** Fanfiker_Fanfinal

**Personaje:** Harry, Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notas:** Gracias mil por los comentarios. Os dejo con, personalmente, mi capi favorito. Respuestas a anónimos, al final del fic.

**Advertencias:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, iBloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc./i Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Resumen:** Las reuniones siempre son aburridas y Draco Malfoy le encuentra a su Blackberry una utilidad muy placentera. Ha tenido sexo con Potter usando diferentes objetos muggles y aquello ha provocado un encuentro entre ambos. Ahora el rubio sabe que no puede conformarse con tener a Potter solo en su cama.

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 4: HARRY Y THEO_**

No me gusta mucho ir al Ministerio; me recuerda al juicio que tuvo mi familia tras la caída de Voldemort. Obviamente, no hubo cargos contra nosotros, salvo mi padre, que tuvo que hacer trabajos para la comunidad mágica. Estuvo insoportable en esas fechas y todos sufrimos por su mal humor de entonces. Es una suerte que finalmente no tuviera la marca, ya que cualquier mago con la marca tenebrosa era interceptado a la entrada del Ministerio por seguridad. Por dárselas de importantes, más bien, porque cuando debió haber habido medidas de seguridad, los mortífagos se colaron.

Finalmente, llegué al Departamento de Aurores. La mayoría de ellos eran viejos y poco interesantes, así que confié en encontrar rápidamente a Potter. Pregunté por él en la oficina, pero me dijeron que había salido un momento, así que me dediqué a deambular por los pasillos, no como si estuviera perdido, sino como si estuviera dando una vuelta porque necesitara pensar; lo contrario solo hubiera demostrado una actitud sospechosa sobre mi persona. Y no quería que nadie me echara. Sin embargo, al girar un pasillo, escuché voces y reconocí una de ellas. Frené en seco. Joder. Theo. Y Potter. Hablando. Sonriéndose.

Cuando vi a esos imbéciles, algo se me removió por dentro. Noté mis puños, tratando de evitar ir hacia allí y cruciarlos a los dos. Sobre todo, me fijaba en Potter. Porque Theo podía haberme estado mintiendo, amenazándome, solo para que yo me mostrara, para saber si iba a entrar en su juego. Pero ver la cara del imbécil del héroe sonriéndole, como si le diera cierta vacilación decirle según qué cosas y una total desvergüenza decirle otras —como ya había demostrado a través del ciberchat—, era una prueba de jodido autocontrol. Potter llevaba su túnica azul oscura de auror, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, en aquella zona donde yo le mordí varias veces y ahora no había nada. Debía haber utilizado un hechizo _Glamour, _y darme cuenta de esto me puso aún más furioso. Solo por molestar, y por ver su reacción (y otras tantas cosas que se me acababan de ocurrir), saqué mi Blackberry del bolsillo y tecleé rápidamente.

"Potter. Espero que no estés con otro o sentirás la furia de un Malfoy"

Harry-soy-imbécil-Potter tardó un poco en echarse mano al móvil. Cuando lo hizo, su cara se puso blanca. Después sonrió ligeramente. No perdí absolutamente ninguna de sus reacciones. Por un momento, pareció que fuese a enseñarle a Nott el mensaje, pero, al parecer, todavía le tiene aprecio a sus pelotas, porque tecleó un rápido "Estoy en la oficina, ocupado, te veo luego" y se lo metió al bolsillo.

¿Ocupado? ¡Ocupado mis huevos!

* * *

—Señor Malfoy, ¿tiene los informes de las compras? El señor Hudson los solicita con urgencia.

—¡Pues a la mierda su urgencia! Estoy cabreado.

Ufff. Va a ser un día complicado.

—Draco —Blaise entraba sin llamar, como siempre, ligeramente sonriente, también como siempre, y echándome los perros. Bienvenido a la rutina, Draco—. Esta es tu quinta secretaria y no me sorprendería que se marchara, como las otras. ¿Cómo haces para tratarlas así? Sé que eres gay, pero no es tan difí…

Blaise esquivó un pisapapeles con éxito, que acabó estrellándose en la puerta. Por suerte, esta vez no había nadie detrás de él. Tuve un desagradable incidente con Forch, un empleado que pidió un traslado porque se coló en un momento inoportuno en mi oficina, justo cuando estaba lanzando un zapato hacia otro compañero de pura frustración, zapato que acabó haciendo huella en su cara.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué te pasa hoy, demonios? ¿Por qué no vas a algún burdel a desfogar tu malhumor follando?

Me levanté, indignado.

—¡Follé ayer! ¡Y me quedé muy satisfecho! ¡Joder!

—Bueno, sinceramente, lo dudo —Blaise se acercó, apartó un poco las bandejas y se sentó en mi mesa—. ¿Follaste con Potter y te gustó?

Oh, claro, Blaise estuvo ahí cuando Potter se presentó en su casa, cuando yo estaba utilizando su ordenador, cuando después nos desaparecimos.

—Vete a la mierda, Blaise.

—Quiero detalles.

—No los tendrás —respondí, enfadado.

—Te has puesto colorado.

—Yo no me pongo "colorado", Zabini.

Mi amigo se acercó más a mí y aclaró:

—No vamos a burlarnos, Draco. Si tienes que revolcarte con el héroe para que seas feliz, que así sea. Es más, a Pansy le divertirá mucho la noticia.

—¿Quieres que te lance otro pisapapeles? Es posible que no tengas opción de sortear este.

—¿Le has preguntado a Potter si él quedó satisfecho? Porque claro, Draco, conociéndote…

Si hubiera podido le habría lanzado dagas por los ojos. En su lugar, le pinché con la pluma.

—¿Conociéndome? Tú no me conoces en la cama, no me he acostado contigo, no puedes hablar de lo que no sabes.

—Así que es eso… se ha ido a buscar a otro.

Las imágenes de Nott y Potter hablándose con total confianza, rozándose de vez en cuando los brazos, con un claro gesto corporal de estar a gusto se reprodujeron en mi divina memoria.

Me marché de la oficina tras lanzarle un _Petrificus_ a Blaise. Por segunda vez. No aprende: la última vez que le petrifiqué la secretaria deshizo el hechizo y ambos tuvieron sexo en mi oficina. Tuve que ventilar el lugar dejando la ventana abierta permanentemente durante una semana. Blaise no había vuelto a usar mi oficina de picadero, pero al parecer, seguía disfrutando creando circunstancias similares. Es, sin duda, un masoquista. Estoy seguro de que le encanta que las mujeres lo aten con cuerdas de cuero y le hagan toda clase de cosas vulgares.

"¿Cómo estás, Draco? Espero que podamos repetir lo de ayer. Fuiste fantástico"

Oh, mira el salvador del mundo dedicándome un minuto de su ajetreada vida. Menudo hipócrita.

"Fóllate a un hipogrifo"

Me envió varios _wassap_ que ignoré totalmente, porque a Potter le encanta que le presten atención, ha sido así desde el colegio, y luego va por ahí negándolo todo. ¿Qué imbécil se haría auror si no fuera narcisista?

Ese día no tenía ganas de volver a mi casa, así que me quedé trabajando en el maldito informe. Mi secretaria también, no tuvo huevos de volver a su casa después de nuestro enfrentamiento, pero me acordé de ella cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta y grité que no tenía tiempo para nadie. Solo que no era la jodida secretaria, sino un auror que se atrevió a abrir la puerta con un simple hechizo.

—Draco. ¿Qué pasa? No has contestado a mis mensajes.

El imbécil de Harry Potter, de pie frente a mi mesa, varita en mano, llevaba el pelo despeinado y la túnica abrochada. La misma túnica que se había desabrochado frente a Theodore, quizá ofreciéndose, como hizo conmigo ayer. Hoy debía tocar algún otro slytherin en su cama. Lo miré, incrédulo, por su atrevimiento a venir aquí.

—¿Eres lerdo, Potter? Creí que dejé claro que no quería hablar contigo, ni siquiera por mensaje. ¿Te lo tengo que decir por señales de humo? A lo mejor entiendes un idioma más primitivo.

Potter pareció tratar de calmarse, respirando hondo.

—¿Te enfadaste porque me marché de tu casa? Lo siento, llegaba tarde al Cuartel. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para dejarte una nota, ni para pasar por casa. Fui directamente hacia el Ministerio, con la misma ropa de ayer.

—Tus compañeros ni siquiera se habrán dado cuenta de eso —respondí, venenoso.

—Pensé que… Draco, estás enfadado conmigo y si no me lo dices, solo puedo hacer conjeturas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entonces sí exploté.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Dímelo tú. ¿Acaso has hecho alguna apuesta que diga que te acostarías con el máximo número de antiguos slytherin o qué?

Potter pestañeó, y bajó la varita.

—No. Me gustas. No hay ninguna apuesta, ¿por qué piensas eso? Te he pedido repetir lo de anoche. Si hubiera alguna apuesta, como dices, no habría pedido una segunda cita.

—Vaya. Así que sabes pensar, después de todo —rodeé la mesa para quedarme frente a él.

—Ya sé que suena raro, Malfoy, pero empezamos con esos mensajes y… dejé de escribirte porque creí que te habías burlado de mí, simplemente, y cuando empecé a soñar contigo y tú decidiste enviarme una foto desnudo, bueno… no soy de piedra. Me hice ilusiones. Y cuando te vi a través del ordenador, tan dispuesto para pasar el rato conmigo, no pude esperar más. Me gustas, ya te lo he dicho. Pero si no sientes lo mismo, incluso si solo quieres sexo conmigo pero no quieres nada más, puedes decírmelo.

Lo empujé, pero no trató de evitarme a pesar de haber podido hacerlo. Le grité con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? ¡NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO, ENTONCES! DEJA DE SENTIRTE CULPABLE Y VETE CON EL IMBÉCIL DE NOTT. SOIS DOS IDIOTAS, TAL PARA CUAL. ¡FUERA!

Potter pareció quedarse más petrificado que Blaise. Después, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió y se marchó. Y yo no terminé el informe.

Dos días después alguien se coló en Malfoy Manor. No podía ser Potter porque no tenía permiso para entrar, y de todos modos no había intentado ningún otro contacto salvo una patética lechuza que devolví a su casa. Bajé por si fuera mi padre, pero en el camino descubrí su identidad, ya que campó por el pasillo a sus anchas, buscándome.

—¡Maldito seas, Draco! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo con tu vida?

Oh. Bien. Ahora tenía que aguantar al amante de Potter echándome en cara que lo había tocado: Theodore Nott. Nos quedamos cara a cara; olía bien; estaba brillantemente vestido. No sé qué hay en él que no tenga yo. Sinceramente.

—No seas hipócrita, me dijiste que lo cortejara. ¿Ahora has descubierto que te lo quieres quedar? Bueno, ya te lo mandé con un lazo, no sé qué vienes a reclamarme ahora. No está aquí.

Theo pareció extrañarse, y luego se llevó las manos a la cara.

—Jodeeeeer... estás celoso —lo seguí, porque se había ido directamente hacia uno de los sofás de la entrada.

—¿De qué va esto? —dije, sin estar seguro de querer sentarme a escuchar.

Theo elevó la mirada y luego se carcajeó.

—Vete mucho a la mierda —espeté, furioso, pero su brazo no me dejó irme. Tiene delito, estando en mi propia casa...

—Draco... maldita sea, siéntate y escúchame. Tienes a un jodido auror loco por ti, ¿por qué le alejas de tu vida?

Elevé la barbilla, orgulloso.

—¿Eso es lo que te dice cuando te folla? Joder con Potter, sabe jugar a dos bandas.

—Eres rematada y estúpidamente tonto. ¿Te creíste de verdad que me gusta Potter? —un momento, tengo ojos, oiga.

—Os vi. A ti. Con él.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Qué demonios importa? Él te miraba como si quisiera besarte los pies, joder. Si no has notado que le gustas, el imbécil aquí eres tú.

—¡Venga ya, Draco! Potter y yo somos amigos. Él está intentando que un chico de su escuadrón se fije en mí. Y yo, por mi parte, pensé que podría salir contigo. Obviamente, sí, quería besarme los pies porque pensó que yo había tenido algo que ver. Dice que has puesto su mundo del revés y que ahora solo puede pensar en ti. Y yo me alegré por él, igual que me alegré por ti.

—¿Le has dicho a Potter que yo iba detrás de él?

—Estoy de tu lado, Draco. Piqué su curiosidad; puse tu teléfono en su agenda y luego te di la lata. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan difícil te parece que pueda corresponderte? En Hogwarts eras tan obvio... y cuando me enteré de que Potter era gay pensé que podrías tener oportunidades. No haces más que postergar salir con un mago porque en el fondo aún te gusta Potter. Y como no lo quieres olvidar pero crees que es mejor estar lejos de él, te diviertes cuando sales por ahí. Pero al final no puedes olvidar a tu némesis de la infancia, te frustras y todo vuelve a empezar.

Estaba impresionado. Primero, porque Nott confesara que no se había fijado en Potter; y segundo, porque hubiera tramado esto desde hace tiempo.

—¿Y qué ganas tú con todo esto?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Blaise, Pansy y yo estamos sufriendo tu horrible temperamento.

Apreté los puños.

—Ellos... ¿ellos lo saben?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a decírselo si luego me salía mal? —contemplé a mi amigo, con el cabello corto despeinado y su traje de Armani. Sus ojos parecieron captar alguna señal para seguir hablando o callar. Luego, me abrazó—. Potter me ha enviado un mensaje. Por eso vine a verte. Dice que le echaste de tu oficina cuando trató de hablar contigo. Y que no has respondido sus mensajes, ni su lechuza.

—¿Quién es ese auror que te gusta? ¿Pansy lo conoce? —dije, zafándome de su abrazo para mirarlo a la cara.

—Sí, lo conoce. Pero yo, al contrario que tú, no tengo muchas posibilidades.

Lo golpeé en el hombro.

—¿Qué chorradas estás diciendo? No conozco a nadie que no se haya fijado en ti. Incluso yo te encuentro atractivo, idiota. Ese auror debe ser un gilipollas.

Theo sonrió ligeramente, aparentemente satisfecho.

—Sigo sin creerme eso que dices: lo de Potter loco por mí. De todos modos, olvídalo, nunca hubiera salido bien.

Theo me miró furioso. Agarró su Blackberry y pulsó un número.

—¿Hola? Potter... soy Theo. Tienes que venir, rápido, hay mortífagos en Malfoy Manor. Han atacado a Draco —me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras yo subía una ceja, incrédulo.

—Vaya. Me gustan tus métodos. Ya que estás aquí, tómate algo. Por lo menos para acompañarme.

—En media hora desearás que yo me vaya.

—No va a venir, Theo.

—Bueno, no me crucies por esto. ¡_Diffindo_! —se marchó mientras yo miraba mi camisa de Prada, completamente hecha jirones en el pecho. Me había hecho una herida el muy cabrón... Ten amigos para esto... Me dirigí hacia las ventanas de uno de los salones para poder curarme la herida cuando vi algo que me dejó patidifuso: un escuadrón de aurores corriendo hacia la mansión. No es posible. Realmente, no es posible... todo era surrealista. Oí hechizos, y la puerta abriéndose, y gritos y pasos apresurados. Me dejé caer al suelo, de repente la herida me dolía mucho. Encabezando el ejército venía el que debía ser el jefe; moreno, alto, fornido, con gafas, con la túnica mal abrochada... joder. No me lo puedo creer.

—¡Draco! —el capullo corrió hacia mí, arrodillándose y palpándome en todas partes. Menudo pulpo, ¿le hacía eso siempre a cualquiera que estuviera herido? —. ¿Estás bien?

El imbécil me alzó el rostro, y pude ver preocupación.

—Me duele, Potter —establecí, ya por hacer el teatrillo completo. El auror paseó su mano por mi pecho, despertando otras partes de mi anatomía. El resto de los aurores estaban registrando mi casa. Gracias, Theo. Los aurores encontrarían los objetos de artes oscuras de mi padre y me llevarían a Azkaban.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Quién? —ahora mismo no podía decir nada, Theo me acababa de convencer con sus críticos métodos de emergencia.

—No lo sé. Me obliviatearon —los brazos de Potter de pronto estaban a mi alrededor, mientras él murmuraba "oh, Merlín, oh, menos mal que estás bien". Estaba impresionado por las atenciones de Potter y su ferviente preocupación. ¿Será verdad que el gran héroe aclamado por todos se muere por mí?

—Jefe Potter, no parece haber nadie aquí —dijo una voz interrumpiendo nuestra maravillosa charla. El aludido se volvió, apartando los brazos de mí con pesar y asintió.

—Está bien, voy a interrogar a Draco. Volved al Cuartel y decídselo a Robbins. No creo que tenga más heridas que lamentar, pero lo llevaré a San Mungo si es necesario.

—¿Estarás bien solo? —quiso saber otro, desconfiado, mirándome. Me quedé con su cara, por si había que cruciarlo en un futuro.

Potter asintió, trató de levantarme, y yo me incorporé, pero el pecho me dolía horrores. El auror se sacó torpemente de su túnica un botecito que reconocí enseguida. Me tumbé sobre un sofá y Potter se sentó a mi lado; al mirarme con cautela, me tendió la pomada para heridas superficiales.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —yo negué con la cabeza, y él, feliz porque hubiera rechazado dármelo yo, comenzó a repartir el ungüento por las dos heridas causadas por el _Diffindo_ de Theo—. Cruciaré a quien te haya hecho esto.

No pude evitar reír. Todo era tan surrealista: yo, herido por mi mejor amigo y salvado por Harry Potter.

—Eres hermoso cuando te ríes —me dijo, solemne, dejando el bote a un lado.

—¿Flirteas con todas tus víctimas? —pregunté, irritado, pero no obtuve respuesta. En lugar de eso, mis labios fueron asaltados ferozmente. Después, me besó la cara, y el pelo. Potter es más gay que yo. Este imbécil tiene que ganarme siempre en todo...

—Si... no quieres, dime que pare...

Ah, muy bien, a eso se le llama eludir responsabilidades. Claro que, no podía quejarme ni tampoco tenía intención de alejarlo de mi lado. Al parecer, Potter no disfrutaba tanto con Theo como conmigo. Al menos, en lo que al sexo se refiere. En un santiamén me tenía semi desnudo delante de él.

—Ser auror es muy emocionante, ¿no? ¿Cuántos cuerpos desnudos de hombres ves al día?

—Cállate —reclamó, mordisqueándome la oreja.

Después de varios besos y magreos pregunté:

—¿Qué pasa con el interrogatorio?

—Lo estoy haciendo, ¿no lo ves?

Me bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior y buscó con avidez mi pene henchido.

—Por Merlín, qué gryffindor tan ardiente.

—No vale... hablar mientras te curo —ordenó, moviendo mi hombría de arriba abajo con exquisita lentitud.

—Aaah, joder... Potter... no me tortures.

—Has sido malo —estableció, y buscó mis labios de nuevo. El ungüento parecía hacer efecto, y entre el calor proporcionado por la pomada y el que estaba sintiendo por culpa del auror me llevaron al límite, haciendo que me derramara sobre nuestras ropas.

Harry… Potter me limpió con su varita y sonrió tontamente. Yo tenía ganas de ponerle las manos encima, y no para pelear esta vez, pero en lugar de eso fruncí el ceño.

—¿Eres amigo de Theo?

—Sí. Theo es muy agradable —lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quizá asumiendo que yo quería que se llevara bien con mi círculo de amistades.

Alargó la mano para tocarme, pero le di un manotazo.

—¿Cuán agradable? —Potter me miró, serio, y pareció entender.

—Oh. No me gusta de ese modo. Me cae bien y todo eso, y es inteligente y buena persona, pero no. De todos modos, él no está interesado en mí. ¿Estabas celoso? —volvió a alargar la mano y yo le retuve, cerrando mis manos en torno a sus muñecas.

—¿Quieres decir que si estuviera interesado en ti saldrías con él? —Potter sonrió. Sus ojos centelleaban peligrosamente.

—Bueno, es agradable. Está bueno. Y ha tenido mucho que ver en que nos uniéramos.

—¿Ahora somos novios? —me burlé, aún luchando con los brazos del auror, que pretendían tocar cualquier trozo de piel expuesta.

—Me encantaría —dijo el muy tonto.

—Pues si es así, nada de ocultar los chupetones que yo te haga.

—Si esa es tu única condición, está bien. Pero lo hago por una razón: la gente está paranoica y si algún día vengo con una herida, abren expediente. Una vez me corté con una lata muggle de atún y estuvieron investigando el comportamiento de mis compañeros durante una semana.

—Nunca te cansarás de ser el centro de atención, ¿verdad? —dije, aflojando el agarre. Potter se inclinó a morderme la barbilla.

—Solo me cuidan. Um. Me encanta el olor de tu tónico para después del afeitado. ¿Me lo prestarás?

—Solo si te duchas conmigo —Potter me iba ganando terreno. Pronto, sus brazos habían caído sobre mí para comenzar a tocarme otra vez. No sé si lo nuestro funcionaría, pero por el sexo estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

* * *

Um... creo que añadiré algo más. Theo ha sido demasiado buen amigo, le daremos un premio.^^

Gracias a todos por leer.

* * *

Comentarios para Anónimos:

Anonymous: Harry ha dado sus explicaciones. Ya ves que no se había ido sin un motivo. Espero que este también te haya gustado. xoxo.


	5. BLAISE Y PANSY

**Título:** Sexo muggle a través de una Blackberry

**Autora:** Fanfiker_Fanfinal

**Personaje:** Harry, Draco

**Rating:** NC-17

**Notas:** Y os dejo con el final. Quiero dar las gracias por la gran acogida que ha tenido este pequeñito trabajo, que iba a quedarse en un one-shot pero gracias a la inspiración y a vuestros ánimos ha quedado en algo más. Os quiero.^^

**Advertencias:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, iBloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc./i Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

**Resumen:** Las reuniones siempre son aburridas y Draco Malfoy le encuentra a su Blackberry una utilidad muy placentera. Ha tenido sexo con Potter usando diferentes objetos muggles. Después de tener un encuentro con el moreno más que apasionado, Draco se da cuenta de que quiere seguir descubriendo al auror. Pero sus celos y su inseguridad lo alejan de él, hasta que Theo interviene y Potter, presto, acude a la llamada.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: BLAISE Y PANSY**_

Pansy y Blaise surgieron a través de llamas verdes frente al salón de invitados de Malfoy Manor, cada uno con un regalo bajo el brazo. Miraron alrededor, contemplando los adornos y los globos flotantes y se dirigieron hacia el gran salón, de donde salía gente y una suave música clásica.

—De verdad que hubiera apostado mi cabeza a que esos dos jamás serían capaces de tener una relación —suspiró Pansy alisándose el vestido blanco y granate que vestía.

—Creo que ni ellos mismos se lo creen —apostilló Blaise—, aunque sus comienzos fueron realmente divertidos.

—Calla. Menudo disgusto tuve cuando me enteré de la noticia.

—Potter no es tan malo. Solo es un gryffindor, esa es su desgracia.

—Sí. Un gryffindor y un slytherin —se lamentó la rubia—, ahora hay que aguantar a pobretones y sangres sucias.

Blaise sonrió, mirándola.

—Pero ahora Draco es un humano decente y se comporta como un mago normal, por mucho que te pese el influjo del héroe.

—Eso me asusta más. ¿Y si lo perdemos? —ambos pararon al alcanzar el gran salón; todo estaba lleno de gente: antiguos compañeros del equipo de slytherin de Draco, algún compañero de su oficina, Hermione, Ron y Neville Longbottom—. Menos mal que solo hay un Weasley.

Pansy y Blaise se acercaron para saludar a otros conocidos slytherin, y, por cortesía, saludaron también al resto de gryffindors, quienes les dijeron que Harry y Draco habían ido a traer algo de la cocina. Ambos volvieron a charlar y buscaron a Theo con la mirada.

—¿Es que no ha venido?

—No me dijo que fuese a faltar. Quizá llegue más tarde. Últimamente ha estado bastante desaparecido.

—¿A qué se deberá eso, Blaise?

—Vayamos a buscar a estos dos, que nos lo expliquen.

Y tras dejar los regalos en la pila donde estaban los demás, ambos se lanzaron a través de los grandes y suntuosos pasillos de Malfoy Manor a buscar a los dos anfitriones; principalmente, al rubio, cuya fiesta se erigía en su honor, al ser su cumpleaños. La sala estaba repleta de gente, pero quienes sí faltaban eran Narcissa y Lucius, ambos en viaje de negocios. Aún no sabían nada acerca de las preferencias de su remilgado hijo por aurores en activo y bien considerados. Pansy siempre bromeaba diciendo que quizá Lucius pidiera entrar a Azkabán por propia iniciativa cuando se enterase. Narcissa era tan impredecible que nadie hacía apuestas sobre ella.

Tras mirar a través de varias habitaciones, sin éxito, detectaron movimiento en una gracias al _Homenum revelio_. Pansy adelantó el brazo, parando a Blaise cuando ya habían abierto la puerta.

—Espera. ¿Oyes eso? —los jadeos no daban lugar a dudas de la actividad realizada en el cuarto en esos momentos. Blaise, en lugar de escandalizarse, se animó.

—Genial —sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo mostró—. Llevo mi móvil muggle de última generación y podré hacerles una foto. Después, los chantajearé con ella.

—No quisiera ver algo así; pero mi alma cotilla me empuja a seguir.

Y así, ambos entraron, escrupulosamente vestidos, para encontrarse con algo que no esperaban: obviamente, eran dos tíos follando, uno era rubio y otro moreno; pero ninguno de los dos se parecía a Draco o a Harry. La exclusiva murió en el momento. Pansy ahogó un grito de sorpresa y Blaise fue incapaz de articular el brazo para alargar el móvil y tomarles una foto. La pareja, sin embargo, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la intrusión, y uno seguía empujando y otro tomaba las embestidas con denotado entusiasmo. Blaise y Pansy salieron lo más recatadamente posible, tratando de recuperar el sentido común. Cerraron la puerta y tras pestañear, Pansy preguntó, apenas con un hilo de voz:

—¿Ese no era Theo?

—¿Ese no era Ernie McMillan? —respondió Blaise a su vez, y ambos se miraron.

—¿Un hufflepuff? Este mundo se ha vuelto loco —se lamentó Pansy, encontrando una silla un poco más allá, reposando en ella para deglutir la noticia.

—Quizá solo sea un polvo, Pansy —dijo Blaise acercándose, quizá para convencerse él mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué pareces tan afectado? —Blaise se recargó contra la pared, pensativo.

—Solo tenemos una forma de averiguar si esto va en serio: preguntémosle a Draco. Él debe saber algo si les deja follar en su casa. Y si no, bueno, será una excusa para que los mate.

—Theo te odiará —sentenció Pansy, levantándose.

—Nunca le he caído bien porque siempre he ligado más que él —Pansy sonrió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina; quizá, Draco estuviera allí, después de todo.

Las risas los delataron antes de que ambos jóvenes pudieran comprobar la sala. Se dirigieron hacia la cocina, aún preguntándose qué demonios haría Draco ahí salvo regañar elfos domésticos. Pero Harry y Draco estaban solos, y se separaron instintivamente en cuanto sintieron su presencia.

—¿Estabais contándoos secretos? —preguntó Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

Harry se acercó enseguida.

—Buenas tardes. Zabini, Parkinson —les dio la mano, muy contento. Blaise sonrió. Pansy desvió la mirada.

—Felicidades, Draco. Hemos dejado tus regalos en el salón —añadió ella, y oteó la cocina, en busca de algún objeto que los delatara: no había elfos domésticos, pero sí una enorme tarta en la que aparentemente estaban trabajando, porque una manga pastelera hechizada hacía círculos sobre el dulce. Pansy se acercó. Decía: Potter. PASIVO.

—Um. Interesante —sonrió ella, y el héroe la miró, avergonzado, haciendo un gesto para marcharse.

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿Dónde crees que vas? —le gritó Draco, demandante.

—Te dejo que hables con tus amigos —el rubio se acercó para cogerle del brazo—. Creo que quieren que me marche.

Pansy fue a replicar, pero Draco la cortó:

—Potter no se va —y se dirigió hacia él—. Tú no te vas. Hay un tipo en la fiesta que no para de mirarte. Si te alejas de mí más de tres metros, te hechizaré.

La amenaza, para Potter antaño irritante, ahora parecía encontrarla encantadora, porque el moreno lo abrazó y le susurró algo al oído.

—Por favor, muestras de cariño delante de mí, las justas —advirtió Pansy.

—Lo pasarás mal, Draco. Todo el mundo va a mirar al Salvador del Mundo Mágico —Harry frunció el ceño ante dicho título, y Blaise le sonrió con sorna. Después, señaló las letras de la tarta.

—Es una apuesta que hicimos —explicó Draco.

—Huy, ¿qué clase de apuesta? —dijo la joven arrimándose a Draco, olvidando por un momento la incomodidad de que Harry estuviera ahí con ellos.

—Harry pensó que yo no sería capaz de juntar al auror con Theo —Blaise y Pansy se miraron, olvidando por un momento la dantesca visión.

—Así que es obra tuya el que esos dos estén follando —sonrió Blaise, y Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que follando?

—Están profanando la mansión de tu familia —añadió Pansy, para meter cizaña. Observó a Harry con cuidado: llevaba unos pantalones decentes, color beige, que le acentuaban el trasero, y una camisa probablemente de Draco, a rayas blancas—. Aún no me puedo creer que ese sea el auror de quien hablaba Theo.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Blaise a la chica.

—No. Solo me dijo que estaba detrás de un auror y que su familia pertenecía a una estirpe de sangre pura. Pensé que sería un slytherin.

—No tenemos muchos slytherin en el Cuerpo de Aurores —añadió Harry mostrándoles las palmas de las manos en señal de paz—, sin ofender.

Pansy abrió la boca sin obtener respuesta, y añadió luego:

—¡Estaban follando!

—Tranquila, no se irán sin un castigo —aseguró el rubio, viendo cómo Blaise se apoyaba en la encimera, junto a la tarta—. Um… por curiosidad, ¿quién estaba debajo?

Pansy quiso hablar, pero Blaise le tapó la boca.

—Theo sí te odiará si revelas algo así —dijo, firme, y Draco rió.

—Ya no importa, Blaise, me parece que le has delatado tú. Interesante ese hufflepuff…

Pansy siguió contemplando las ropas del héroe con evidente satisfacción y retiró la mirada para preguntar:

—Bueno, Draco, cuéntanos cómo fue la apuesta.

El rubio sonrió, malévolo, recordando.

_Potter lo había llevado de visita al Cuartel de Aurores y Draco lo miraba todo con atención. Todo y a todos. Al parecer, los aurores ya conocían al heredero Malfoy porque su jefe les había obligado a dejar su puesto e ir sin mediar motivo a la mansión del rubio. Se habían producido llamadas en falso, y al parecer, creadas por Draco. No fueron demasiadas, cinco o seis, pero el rubio estaba destinado a convertirse en el protagonista de la moraleja entre el pastor y el lobo. Los aurores no entendían por qué tanto esfuerzo por un ex mortífago, pero nadie podía cuestionarle nada al gran salvador del mundo._

_Cuando Draco se enteró de quién era el tipo por el que suspiraba Theo, estuvo a punto de tirarse al Támesis._

—_Por Salazar, Potter, es un hufflepuff._

—_También tienen derechos, Draco._

—_Derecho a ahogarse en el lago._

—_Theo no cuestionó tu gusto por los hombres, a pesar de que en un principio pensó que yo no era un buen candidato para ti —Draco gruñó ante eso, y observó al hufflepuff detenidamente._

—_¿Qué ha hecho Theo para tratar de ligarse a ese? —quiso saber, aún sin poder quitar el retintín de irritación._

—_Lo normal, invitarle a cenar, traerle flores, enviarle una lechuza, no sé. _

_Draco elevó la ceja, curioso. Al parecer había cierta cara de Theo que no conocía, y que, obviamente, encajaba en la naturaleza romanticona y simple de los hufflepuff. _

—_¿Y eso no funcionó? —Potter negó con la cabeza. _

—_Muy bien. Averigua quién le gusta a tu compañero. Si puede ser posible, algún famoso, algún jugador de quidditch, o algún cantante, qué sé yo. Hazlo, Potter. _

—_No intentes nada, Draco. No lo estropees._

_Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Draco más que saber que el héroe no pudiera corresponderle, de ser el caso. Porque es cierto que él no estaba obligado a ayudar a nadie, de hecho, eso de ayudar le daba un poco de alergia, porque cada uno tenía lo que se merecía, pero no podía evitar pensar en que sería divertido y algo excitante. Y que, por supuesto, toda la culpa la tenían los objetos muggles cibernéticos._

—_Perdona, Potter. Lo que intenté contigo sí funcionó, así que no te pongas a sermonearme._

—_Eso fue porque yo te seguí la corriente —añadió el auror, sonriente._

—_¿Apostamos?_

—_¿El que vayas a hacer que Ernie se fije en Theo?_

—_El que compartan algo más que un simple magreo._

—_¿En serio?_

—_¿Asustado, Potter?_

—_Más quisieras, Malfoy —y así, con un apretón de manos que más tarde se alargaría en una sesión de besos y mordiscos, establecieron la apuesta. _

_Y así, días después, Draco se plantó en Callejón Diagón, entró a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley y allí preguntó por montajes fotográficos a través de ordenador. El silencio fue tal que el mundo creyó prepararse para recibir al apocalipsis. _

—_Aquí nadie maneja esos cacharros, Malfoy —le respondió George Weasley._

—_Lo suponía, pero estoy seguro de que sabes quién podría ayudarme._

—_¿Mago o muggle? Porque si has venido aquí, quiero entender que exiges que sea un mago con conocimientos muggles —Angelina se acercó, curiosa, al escuchar la conversación entre ambos._

—_¿Qué más da? Realmente, el mundo está evolucionando. Yo uso ahora una Blackberry y salgo con Harry Potter._

—_¿Perdón? —a Angelina se le cayeron unos dulces, que se desparramaron por el suelo. Presurosa, sacó su varita para recogerlos con magia y meterlos en la caja de origen._

—_¿No me has oído o es que lo dicho te ha causado un shock? —dijo Draco, burlón._

—_¿Harry está contigo? Estás de broma, ¿no? ¿Qué te has tomado, algún veneno para mortífagos?_

_Draco rió._

—_Solo dime dónde puedo encontrar a alguien que sepa sobre montajes. Me da igual si es mago o muggle, pero si es mago podré pagarle con dinero mágico. Si es muggle, no tendré tanta suerte._

—_Bueno, conozco a un squib que podía ayudarte —George parecía encantado de contradecirlo—. Esta es su dirección. Pero te aviso, Malfoy: odia a los sangre puras._

_Como si aquello fuera una advertencia especial, se dijo el rubio. Todo el mundo sabía que los squibs no solo estaban celosos de su sangre mágica, sino que el hecho de que hubiera familias que preservaran aquella condición mágica los hacía revolverse de odio. Sin embargo, una apuesta estaba en juego. Y al squib le encantó el hecho de que pudiera adquirir dinero mágico para usarlo en terreno mágico. El hecho de trabajar para el engreído de Malfoy pasó desapercibido porque, no nos engañemos, todo el mundo tiene un precio. Y así, una semana después, Draco Malfoy tenía en la mano una hermosa instantánea fotográfica trucada con la cabeza de Theo y el cuerpo de Anthony Gervaster, jugador de los Kenmare Kestrels, sin camisa. Draco se la envió utilizando una lechuza del Ministerio para no ser delatado y esperó. _

_Días después, Potter lo enfrentó, ruborizado:_

—_¿Se puede saber qué has hecho con Ernie? _

—_¿Ya ha mordido el anzuelo?_

—_¿Qué anzuelo? Por cierto, le he dicho que tú y yo estamos juntos. Me ha preguntado cosas sobre los slytherin. _

—_Espero que nos hayas dado buena publicidad, Potter._

—_Le he advertido de que cambie el guardarropa —bromeó el moreno—, no está de más que lo sepa. _

—_¿Le has dicho también que va a tener polvos interesantes y espléndidos? —rió Draco, pasando un dedo por el pecho del auror._

—_¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué etapa ocurre eso? —el rubio lo empujó, y Harry le tomó en sus brazos para morderle la oreja. Draco suspiró inclinando el cuello hacia un lado. De pronto fue consciente de la dureza de Harry contra la suya, de la mano derecha del auror repasando su columna…_

El rubio desconectó, temeroso de que las emociones del recuerdo representaran algo que él no quería mostrar en esos instantes, aunque Harry se dio cuenta y le sonrió.

—¿Y entonces, qué pasó? —inquirió Pansy—, ¿cómo sabes que McMillan se interesó por Theo solo mirando esa foto?

—Sí. ¿Cómo sabemos que no lo ultrajaste para que aceptara salir con él? —añadió Blaise.

—¿O que lo chantajearas? Podrías haberle prometido un polvo en Malfoy Manor a cambio de salir con Theo —se le ocurrió a Pansy.

—Sois una pandilla de retorcidos —dijo Harry volviéndose hacia el rubio—. Draco, tendrás que darme mucho sexo para convencerme de que ande con ellos.

—¡Aggh! —protestó la rubia, tapándose los oídos—. ¡Blaise, vámonos!

—Pero si no han contestado a tu pregunta —terció Blaise, satisfecho por escuchar a Potter hablar sobre sexo.

—Solo os diré que no podéis subestimar el poder de un objeto muggle.

Harry sonrió. Él mismo sabía que el método de Draco había dado resultado: Ernie puso aquel montaje en su pequeño escritorio y le echaba vistazos de vez en cuando. Hermione le dijo que la idea de Draco había sido brillante, porque ahora, Ernie asociaba a Theo con algo que le gustaba.

"Es un claro ejemplo de psicología muggle. Es lo mismo que nos hace la amortentia: olemos lo que nosotros asociamos como algo que nos agrada".

El caso es que, cuando Theo aparecía por allí, Ernie lo miraba más de la cuenta, hasta que un día decidieron salir a tomar algo. Y Ernie, preocupado porque estaba pillándose más de lo que parecía en un principio, comenzó a darse cuenta de que, Theo, al fin y al cabo, era slytherin. Y los slytherin no solían jugar limpio. Y por eso pidió consejo a Harry. Pero como, de todos modos, ambos eran solteros, estaban libres y además tenían el linaje de la pureza, se dieron luz verde. Y si lo que decían Zabini y Parkinson era cierto y ahora estaban follando por las salas de Malfoy Manor, acababan de consumar su relación.

—No es que me preocupe, pero… ¿vas a sacar esa tarta a la vista de todo el mundo? —preguntó Blaise—. Te recuerdo que el salón está regadito de antiguos gryffindor.

—Me encantará ver cómo se enzarzan en una pelea épica contigo. Te recuerdo que la mayoría usan puños en lugar de varitas, son así de zafios —añadió Pansy.

—Esta tarta tendrá un uso particular —sonrió Draco de medio lado—, ya me vale con que la hayáis visto vosotros. Y valoro mi integridad, gracias por vuestra preocupación.

Blaise y Pansy volvieron al salón con los demás, ambos convencidos y alegres de que, a partir de entonces, las fiestas de cumpleaños de Draco serían mucho más divertidas estando Potter. Les emocionaba que siguieran haciendo apuestas, y adorarían ser partícipes de ellas en un futuro. Cuando todos estaban reunidos, hicieron su aparición, algo abochornados, Theo Nott y Ernie McMillan. El primero llevaba una sonrisa infinita, y el segundo observaba con preocupación. Todos se volvieron a mirarlos, y hubo murmullos y asentimientos. A Theo no le importaba; se limitó a coger la mano de su auror de ojos negros mientras sonreía a Draco Malfoy: sabía que su amigo había tenido algo que ver en el repentino interés de Ernie por él. Ignoraba si ambos llegarían a buen puerto; tampoco si sus familias les dejarían intentar algo más serio, pero se asegurarían de eliminar los prejuicios, tal como habían hecho Harry y Draco. Por eso, cuando los regalos se repartieron entre el cumpleañero, Theo, con una enorme sonrisa, abrazó a Draco y le susurró:

—Sospecho que vas a disfrutarlo mucho. Y que Harry Potter te ayudará.

Y así, mientras todos observaban, atónitos, cómo Draco daba vueltas a una pequeña cámara de vídeo muggle y los gryffindor le explicaban para qué era, el rubio se acercó a Potter y le dijo, en un susurro:

—Este slytherin le dará un nuevo y perverso uso a esta cosa en cuanto sepa cómo funciona. Después de usar esto, nuestras conversaciones a través de la Blackberry te parecerán ridículas.

Harry no lo dudaba. Le lanzó una mirada a Theo, y este le sonrió. Si consideraba descabellado el haberse fijado en su némesis de la infancia como posible amante, jamás espero encontrar en Theodore a un aliado. Definitivamente, el moreno decidió que los inventores muggles de todos esos cacharros merecían un respeto. No en vano, acababan de convertir a su novio sangre pura en todo un amante intrépido y sin prejuicios.

Después de beber y comer la deliciosa tarta "oficial", Harry y Draco brindaron con los demás y luego entre ellos. La pasión desbordaba sus ojos y no hacía falta saber que darían punto y final muy pronto a la fiesta. Un poco más allá, Theo y Ernie charlaban con Pansy y Blaise.

—Los están interrogando. Ahora siento pena por ellos —dijo Harry apurando su copa y dejándola a un lado.

Draco observó detenidamente la escena, recordando, con picardía, cómo su ayuda había sido inestimable. Se daría un premio por eso, más tarde. Notó cómo los dedos de Harry apretaban su culo y se giró. Aún le parecía imposible que el moreno siguiera a su lado después de cinco meses. También decidió darse un premio por eso: no dejaría a Harry abandonar Malfoy Manor hasta que sus padres volvieran de viaje, momento en que tendría que enfrentarlos. Aunque sospechaba que Narcissa ya se olía algo, y rezó en silencio para que ahora mismo estuviera tratando de convencer a Lucius de que, simplemente, había ciertas cosas que no podían ser ignoradas.

—Draco —susurró el moreno a su oreja—, ¿qué castigo vas a ponerles a Theo y a Ernie por follar en tu casa?

—Haré que sigan aquí hasta que no hayan follado en todas las habitaciones de la mansión. Menos en nuestro cuarto, claro —Harry se llenó de ternura y plantó un beso en la mejilla del rubio al escuchar "nuestro cuarto". Hermione le lanzó una mirada, sonriente. Había sido imposible ocultar nada a sus amigos porque él se pasaba el día hablando de Draco, de una forma u otra.

—Theo no dejará que lo manipules.

—Theo no tiene pinta de que vaya a poner pegas —replicó Draco apurando su champán. Los dedos de Harry se hicieron más evidentes, bajando un poco más.

—¿Y tú crees que eso es un castigo?

Draco se giró de nuevo, sus ojos grises relampagueando, compitiendo con las lámparas de araña que decoraban la sala.

—Potter: no subestimes la herencia de los Malfoy. Cuando acaben con todos los cuartos, tendrán agujetas para muchos días. Desearán maldecirme.

—Draco, por favor, dime que todo esto no es una excusa para cargarte a mi escuadrón. Los aurores te odiarán.

—No me importa, siempre y cuando el Jefe de los Aurores me haga el interrogatorio a solas.

**_ ~Fin~_**

* * *

_11/07/2012_

_FF_FF_

* * *

_¡Estaos atentos a mi próxima publicación! Cómo no, será un drarry.  
_


End file.
